In triangle $PQR$, we have $\angle P = 90^\circ$, $QR = 20$, and $\tan R = 4\sin R$.  What is $PR$?
Solution: [asy]

pair P,Q,R;

P = (0,0);

Q = (5*sqrt(15),0);

R = (0,5);

draw(P--Q--R--P);

draw(rightanglemark(Q,P,R,18));

label("$P$",P,SW);

label("$Q$",Q,SE);

label("$R$",R,N);

label("$20$",(R+Q)/2,NE);

[/asy]

We have $\tan R = \frac{PQ}{PR}$ and $\sin R = \frac{PQ}{RQ} = \frac{PQ}{20}$, so $\tan R = 4\sin R$ gives us $\frac{PQ}{PR} = 4\cdot \frac{PQ}{20} = \frac{PQ}{5}$.  From $\frac{PQ}{PR} = \frac{PQ}{5}$, we have $PR = \boxed{5}$.